Kurama
Nine-Tails, also known as Kitsune and also the Nine-Tailed Fox, is one of the Tailed Beasts who as a form of a nine-tailed fox. He is a villain of the Lord of Chaos with the power over wind and fire, although currently he only has fire powers. He was formed when the Lord of Order divided the energy of the Ten-Tails. Currently, he is sealed inside Prince Star Knight, having recovering half of his energy. Personality Nine-Tails is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humour. He expresses great pride in its power, believing himself to be the strongest of the tailed beasts due to its belief that their strength is determined by their number of tails. Long years of receiving the Lord of Order's other creations' negative treatment caused Nine-Tails to develop intense hostility and distrust against them. This led him to be cruel and enjoy seeing his opponents suffering. Skills As a matter of fact, Nine-Tails is considerated as being the strongest of the nine Tailed Beasts. He is also very cunning. That, with his power, was what prevented him for being captured and sealed by the ones who wanted his power. Even for a tailed beast, Nine-Tails possesses massive reserves of powerful energy, required to be sealed last into the Ten-Tails' body to avoid overloading it. He can control fire at ease, being able to handle Leaf Mane, the General of Nature, as fire is one of her weakness. His fire is so powerful that it can burn Leaf Mane's matrix. He also has power over wind, however, since Leaf Mane and Golden Paladin sealed most of his powers, he no longer controls wind. This probably changes when he recovers half of his power before being sealed inside Star Knight. Nine-Tails is very cunning and can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. He also was able to predict that the Lord of Order would try to seal him again when the Lord of Chaos started to want to resurrect Ten-Tails. He planned to escape by provoking Heartbeat again. His plan only failed because he didn't know that there was another Jinchuriki to him. Family Description in the Saga Background Nine-Tails and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Over the centuries, Nine-Tails developed an hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated him and his brethren, being called as Kitsune by the ponies of the Pony World. In order to stop Kitsune, Leaf Mane and Golden Paladin sealed him in Heartbeat who became a Jinchuriki. But, after using her unstable emotions against her, he escapes, so Leaf Mane and Golden Paladin seal most of his powers, making him smaller and weaker. Later, he is captured by Leaf Mane who sends him to Tartarus. The Taking of Tartarus In "Arbor, the King of Tress", the Lord of Chaos sends Kitsune to burn Everyfree Forest. While during that, he faces Thunder Night and Shadow Claw, but he is able to easily handle them. It was then that Leaf Mane appears and is able to defeat him. However, before she can imprison him in the prison-book, the Lord of Chaos saves the nine-tailed fox. After Arbor is convinced to stop his revenge agains ponykind, Kitsune appears and put Leaf Mane's matrix on fire, weaking both her and Arbor. Fortunately, Shadow Claw appears, with his power restored by the Lord of Order and defeats him. After Arbor becomes the new matrix, Leaf Mane imprisons Kitsune in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he is returned to his cell in Tartarus. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox While being imprisoned in Tartarus again, Nine-Tails reconsiders his loyalty toward the Lord of Chaos, deciding to stop serving him. Suspecting the Lord of Chaos would try to resurrect Ten-Tails and that he would need him, Nine-Tails realized the Lord of Order would try to seal him in a Jinchuriki to stop his brother. Thinking that Jinchuriki would be Heartbeat, as he though she was the only one who was compatible with him, Nine-Tails waited for that moment. After the Lord of Order had decided to turn Star Knight into a Jinchuriki in "How to Make a Jinchuriki", Golden Paladin goes take him. When they arrive to the limits of the Light Kingdom, Nine-Tails gets to know that he will be sealed inside Star Knight what would ruin his plan to escape. He tries to fight, but he is hold by Golden Paladin. After Leaf Mane returns to him half of his power, Golden Paladin seals him inside Star Knight. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", a portion of his energy gets loose and briefly takes the shape of a fox. In "A Meeting Between Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki", in order to induce Star to use the fox's energy, Golden Paladin pushed him off a cliff. In a desperate act to save his own life, Star entered in his subconscious and met with Nine-Tails for the first time. Although Nine-Tails initially terrified his Jinchūriki by revealing his strong desire to kill and devour him, Star boldly demanded the fox to give him his energy as a form of "rent money" for living in his body. Realising that his death would result in his own, Nine-Tails complied, giving Star enough energy to release his wings from Golden Paladin's rope and fly out of the cliff. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", after all the damages Ulysses afflicted to Star, Nine-Tails quickly gave Star enough energy to heal his wounds almost instantly and entered his initial jinchuriki form. Then, Nine-Tails berated the unconscious Star for being too weak and gave him more of his usual energy to attain the one-tailed form, something the fox indicated that he should be grateful for. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Recurring Characters